Na calçada ilusória
by VividBlues
Summary: Tradução da minha fic "On the fake sidewalk". Numa calçada ilusória, Yoruichi se vê frente a frente a um medo que até então desconhecia.


A.N.: Mais uma das minhas traduções. Como é difícil traduzir, eu tento ir mais pela idéia do que pelo próprio texto, fazendo com que as duas histórias fiquem quase imperceptivelmente diferentes. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Na calçada ilusória

É bastante estranho perceber repentinamente que se está mentindo para si mesmo. Yoruichi se lembrava de um tempo em que pensava que o importante era fazer a escolha certa, e assim, as conseqüências de seus atos nunca a incomodariam. Ela rapidamente descobriu que isso não era verdade quando o chão não deixou de ser nem um pouco duro apesar de ter escolhido livremente deitar-se nele.

Após os cem anos que passou vagando o mundo dos vivos - em forma de gato pela maior parte - havia se tornado um pouco mais sábia e um pouco menos otimista, mas isso era de se esperar dada a grande mudança que sua vida sofrera. Ela sabia que seus ideais não seriam suficientes para compensar a falta que sentia dos bons tempos de antes. Mas também chegou à conclusão de que era melhor suportar as dificuldades e ter esperança, ainda que pouca, de que um futuro melhor chegaria, do que fechar os próprios olhos e se recusar a ver que esses bons tempos haviam acabado antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ter sido feita para evitar tal fim.

Os bons tempos de que se lembrava acabaram quando planos traiçoeiros nasceram em Soul Society, e ela ainda não conseguira entender como podiam os sonhos loucos de uma única alma podre acabar com o equilíbrio de tantos mundos. Mas se perdera uma parte de sua fé em Gotei Juusantai e em sua sua própria capacidade de manter a paz, pelo menos ainda restara algo: sua fé nas pessoas a que chamava de amigos, as pessoas que admirava e que acreditava que estariam sempre a seu lado naquela luta, ainda que por diferentes métodos e pontos de vista.

Assim, estava incrivelmente satisfeita por ter chegado a tempo de salvar a Urahara Kisuke e aos que mais tarde seriam conhecidos como Vaizards. Naquele momento, ela fora capaz de mudar algo para melhor, e só o tempo poderia dizer o que essa mudança significaria naquela guerra desesperada. E um pensamento, mais ainda do que os outros, sempre a enchia de orgulho e esperança, não sendo relacionado àquela noite fatídica, mas à pessoa a quem tivera de abandonar: sua querida aluna, sua pequena Soifon, progredia a olhos vistos.

A menina sempre se sobressaíra aos demais, e Yoruichi rapidamente percebera isso e a treinara da melhor maneira possível, pressentindo que um dia ela teria poder suficiente para ser respeitada e temida pelos aliados e inimigos de Sereitei. A dedicação, lealdade, abilidade e puro potencial da jovem, tudo nela era intenso; se Yoruichi pudesse usar apenas uma palavra para descrevê-la, seria essa. A pequena garota sempre a impressionara, e ela nem sabia exatamente por que a treinava tão diligentemente, assim como não sabia que força imensa era aquela que sempre levava sua aluna cada vez mais longe. Yoruichi tentara entender estas coisas conversando com ela, pressionando e provocando algumas vezes, mas a garota sempre mantivera uma distância formal que apenas atraía mais provocações da parte de Yoruichi.

E se suas perguntas ficaram sem resposta por um longo tempo, não tinha importância, pois ainda assim se orgulhava das conquistas de sua pupila e sentia-se feliz por saber que uma pessoa à altura a havia substituído quando se tornou necessário. Soifon-taicho era sabidamente uma oponente eficiente e letal, uma liderança forte, alguém capaz de vencer seus inimigos e guiar seus homens pelo caminho correto do dever.

Então, depois de todos aqueles anos de separação, depois de todo aquele longo período cheio de reflexões e filosofias solitárias, Yoruichi nunca imaginara que sentiria aquela sensação de novo. Aquela que fazia seu mundo parecer de cabeça para baixo, enquanto algo lhe sussurrava: "você andou mentindo para si mesma de novo". E essa foi exatamente a sensação que ela teve ali, de pé numa calçada ilusória, ao assistir o corpo pequeno, quebrado e sangrando, de sua ex-subordinada tentar se mover do chão para pelo menos sentar-se.

"Soifon", ela tentou dizer, mas não tinha certeza de que não dissera o nome apenas para si mesma. Durante os segundos que a capitã levou para perceber que havia uma nova presença próxima a ela, a mulher silenciosa ali parada viu de relance o coto que agora restava de seu braço esquerdo. O sangue todo fugiu da cabeça de Yoruichi, e ela se sentiu nauseada. Não, não era para ser desse jeito. Nunca fora sua intenção, ao treiná-la. Nunca pensara que ela um dia estaria numa batalha de verdade, que ela poderia ser ferida de verdade. Para que pensara que a estivera treinando? Para demonstrações artísticas? Apenas para que ela pudesse vestir o manto branco - agora em parte vermelho - que vestia sobre o uniforme nos últimos tempos?

"Yoruichi-sama", a voz dela disse num tom inexpressivo. "Desculpe-me, um segundo...", e agora sua voz parecia sair com esforço, quase fraca, e Yoruichi finalmente percebeu que ela estava tentando se levantar.

"Pare", respondeu, ainda a olhando de cima. Soifon não disse nada, apenas continuava com aquelas tristes tentativas de se levantar.

"Pare", disse de novo, mais alto, o que fez a capitã cair de joelhos, a cabeça curvada para esconder sua vergonha. "Por quê?", começou a dizer, sem pensar, "por que você não pára nunca, por que tem sempre que ir em frente desse jeito, além de qualquer limite...", mas este pensamento ficou mais uma vez para si mesma, guardando mais uma vez a pergunta a respeito de sua discípula para a qual nunca encontrara resposta. E agora via tudo mais claramente, agora sabia que esse era exatamente o motivo pelo qual se sentia atraída por ela. Era atraída por ela, nunca foi uma questão apenas de treiná-la, era uma questão de passar tempo perto dela, de vê-la tornar-se esta mulher, esta força incontrolável. "Nada buscar"; como fazia sentido, então. Nada buscar, apenas ir em frente, e em frente...

"Eu ainda consigo me levantar, Yoruichi-sama. Por favor, se afaste, não é seguro aqui", Soifon disse na voz estrangulada de alguém que tenta conter as lágrimas. Ela ainda buscava o que sempre buscara, o que sempre declarara como seu objetivo de vida, e que era protegê-la, a ela, sua Yoruichi-sama. Como pudera ignorar tão completamente esse fato até então?

"Então por favor, levante, Soifon, e me obedeça, e me siga mais uma vez" disse Yoruichi, lutando também contra as lágrimas, o que deixou sua voz fria como da segunda vez em que ordenara que parasse.

Sua parte nessa batalha fora cumprida cem anos antes. Agora era hora de proteger, não o mundo, mas sua Soifon, de si mesma, se de mais nada. "Vamos, Soifon. Temos que ir para a verdadeira Karakura, já".

"Sim, Yoruichi-sama" ela respondeu após um segundo de hesitação, a força de alguma forma retornando aos membros que lhe restavam, a vida de alguma forma retornando a seus olhos escuros.

E Yoruichi novamente fugiu para o mundo dos vivos, desta vez apoiando um peso menor. Porém ela sabia que agora seria mais fácil viver com sua escolha.


End file.
